The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmic photographing apparatus to capture an image of an examinee's eye.
Conventionally, an optical coherence tomography (OCT) has been known as an ophthalmic photographing apparatus capable of obtaining a tomographic image of an examinee's eye (e.g., fundus, anterior segment, etc.) in non-invasive manner. The apparatus of this type is configured for example to one-dimensionally scan measurement light on a fundus to thereby obtain information of the examinee's eye in a depth direction by use of an OCT optical system.
For the foregoing apparatus, there is known a structure that a scanning laser ophthalmoscope (a SLO optical system) for obtaining a front image of an examinee's eye is combined with an OCT optical system. As a result of two-dimensional scanning a laser beam on a portion of the examinee's eye by use of the SLO optical system, the front image of the examinee's eye is obtained. Such a combined structure of the OCT optical system and the SLO optical system may share an objective lens between them (see JP-A-2014-138904 and US 2012/140238 A1).